


from the grave

by poetdameron



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Movie, Tumblr Prompt, Type of Kisses prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: When a mission goes wrong and June gets back to Rick, a few things come out.Prompt: "You almost died kiss". Written in 2016.
Relationships: Rick Flag/June Moone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	from the grave

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN 2016, holy shit. FOUR YEARS AGO. And I never posted it! Which is why you are getting this super late addition to that short period of time when I wrote for these two, lmao. In this one, Waller finds out about June and Rick; it was prompted alongisde the Type of Kisses prompt of "you almost died kiss". Enjoy!

**From The Grave**

This was not supposed to happen.

Discreetly looking back at Waller, Rick knew she wasn’t expecting this either but, unlike him, she maintained her cool while giving orders and asking for a report. 

The team in action talked back in a hurry, announcing they had lost sight of Dr. Moone and they were running out of time. The explosion that followed the Witch’s disappearance was a bad sign, the fact that June’s channel was disconnected and there was no sight of her, all of it was--

Rick tried to control himself and not let show the way he was losing his shit. If Waller was to find out what was happening between him and June, they were fucked. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, wondering once again how the hell did he let this happen, why didn’t he follow June into mission as they always did?

But Waller had been clear as daylight: June needed to do this without him, to prove she was of real use and she had understood. But not him, he couldn’t understand, not even for a second. Yet, like many times before, he followed orders and stayed put, seeing and listening to the mission from a secure room back at base.

And now… June was gone.

His blood pressure fastened and his heart hammered in his chest, he knew perfectly the risk of the mission, of their entire job and operations, but living it from this certain point of view was an entirely different concept. 

Back before they met, Rick never minded the work, never minded the times he thought he wouldn't make it. He had nothing and nobody, but now was different. He had her. And she deserved so much good, the least he could do was to stay in one piece to come home for her. And now… she was gone.

“The doctor’s back online!” Announced Martinez as Waller prepared to talk to the missing person, but Rick was faster.

“June? June! Are you there?” He asked desperately into the mic, all eyes on him. This was it, the truth was out. There was no coming back from it. “June? It’s me, it’s Rick. Are you there? Are you safe?”

No response, only static, then a feminine moan and the light was out.

Waller looked at him, a knowing smirk on her lips and Rick knew. It was over. But then, a light appeared in front of them, and with it, the Witch was in the room, sick looking and reaching a hand to Rick.

He moved quickly, not caring about the people around them, the gasps and prying eyes on the scene, not caring that this was still Enchantress. 

Slowly, the spell started to fade and all that was left was a scared out of her mind June, holding onto Rick with frantic movements, desperate to hide on his chest while tears ran free down her doll face. It was a sight to kill the toughest of the men, it killed him and will do so all over once they walked this off one day. 

But right now, he held her, murmuring soothing words to her and assuring her she was safe, she was home, and nothing would happen to her now that they were together.

“I’m not doing it again, I’m not–”

“Hey, babe, it’s okay. It’s okay. You are okay...” He murmured so only she would listen, and when her frightened eyes looked into his, his entire body melted and he licked his lips. 

_ He almost lost her.  _

“It’s okay…”

June didn’t think about the place and the moment, the people around them. She only saw red, the things she had gone through without him during that mission and the Enchantress taking over her body as if she was a puppet, using her hands to hurt when she didn't want to. And the worst part was that she was aware of all these things, that she could have died, she almost did, she could still do with that thing inside her. 

Rick was looking at her with eyes full of joy, like a man that has never seen the sky before, and it’s not like he would have stopped her-- but in a heartbeat, her lips were on his. With this, the truth was out. Everyone knew.

The silence of the room didn’t mean shit to him, Rick knew this as he responded to June’s kiss as hard and long as she was kissing him. She needed him, he knew this as clearly as his own mind. 

He couldn’t leave her, won’t ever do so. He wondered for a second if he was hurting her by biting her lip like this, but when she lets out a soft moan, he couldn’t help but smile into their kiss and start over again, one and two more times, until there was no air left in them and they just stared at each other until a shadow covered them. 

Looking up, the shadow smiled at them, a morbid, knowing sort of smile.

_ Mission complete _ , Waller must think, this being obviously what she wanted to see, as she smirked at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
